Freddy Fazbear (FAF Universe)
Freddy Fazbear (born October 10th 1945) is the main protagonist in the FAF Universe. He is the leader of the Animatronics (which is located on NYC). Freddy Fazbear is best known to be a parody of Tony Stark/Iron Man due to his 1,000 suits he makes. He clearly is alive and is still the Leader (his 4th victory). Early Life Born on Quince on 1948, he is the second child of the Fredbear family. He was born as a normal animatronic until the start of the Phantom War, Freddy got into a bad accident which leads him to adopt the Life Infinity Stone. During his two years in Planet Animatronic, Fredbear decided to search a new world. He did find Earth and then send his three sons to Earth. Freddy and his brother arrived at Earth and was later adopted by a family of humans. High School and the Others Freddy and Golden Freddy decided to rent a apartment on Manhattan, New York City. Freddy then went to Stuyvesant High School. Freddy found out that Golden Freddy and he are not the only ones with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy attending the same school. Relationships Bonnie: Freddy and Bonnie are in good terms. Freddy used to be so harsh and more like a bully to him. Since the two are smart and are interested in Science. Freddy describes Bonnie as a guy who always has answers in School. Chica: Freddy and Chica are in good terms. When they met, they used to argue and fight during school. Once the team was assembled, the two became best friends. Foxy: Freddy and Foxy are not in good terms. The two always fight a lot since Foxy was caught sleeping with Freddy's Wife (Toy Chica). The two remain as "Friends" but Freddy just wants Foxy to move out. Golden Freddy: Freddy and Golden Freddy are in decent terms. Since the two are brothers, they usally fight and argue once Freddy had enough with the harsh rules Golden Freddy has. The two need each other since Freddy is the Leader and Golden Freddy is the Boss. Toy Freddy: Freddy and Toy Freddy are in Unknown terms. The two are brothers, but they don't really talk to each other. Toy Bonnie: Freddy and Toy Bonnie are in decent terms. The two are good friends, not really arguing, mostly communicate during missions or battles. Personality Freddy is usually stressed, and calm. He can be greedy after a fail experiment or a mission. He can over reacted on a mission. Once he is at home, he ussaly just be in his lab making more suits. He has five children. The First three children are mother to Toy Chica and the Last Two was Funtime Foxy. Films Freddy is the Main Protagonist of the six films. Freddy and Friends: The Movie The First film into the FAF Solo Franchise. Freddy is the first character we meet in the film. HE is portrayed by Diego Gonzalez as a voice over. In this film, Freddy is the Leader of the Animatronics and has to assemble the rest of the Animatronic for a bigger threat. Number of Deaths # In Freddy and Friends: The Show, Freddy died during Season 1 Episode 15 "The De-doze" # In Freddy and Friends 4: The Golden Sword. Nightmare made Freddy into a evil version of himself nicknaming "Shadow Freddy" who was active thru out the film and the original Freddy being offline Love Relationships Toy Chica: Freddy and Toy Chica met on the Animatronics Tower during the discovery of the Toy Animatronics. The two fell in love, got married and had three kids. They were divorced due of Freddy loving another female Animatronic Funtime Foxy (Female): Made to be a slave to Circus Baby, F.Foxy left the Funtime Prison and found the Animatronics. Freddy and F.Foxy then fell in love. At the moment, the two couple do not have kids yet. Ashley: Freddy does not have a love intrest in Ashley. Freddy only teaches the basics of a Knight and Animatronic to Ashley. Camoes In the first film of the Animatronics: Immortals, Freddy' picture and name was mention. Freddy has been legacy to the Animatronics, Doctor Whisper knows of Freddy's Death. In Animatronics: Infinity, Luigi mentions Freddy.